Survival Island
by hannahe200
Summary: What happens when you go on a field trip to an island where the sun is great, but what Eli doesn't know is that it will change her life..or end it! please R&R!
1. The Field Trip

Chapter 1

Eli walked into the front door of Grover high school. She was a beautiful girl with sandy-blonde hair and breathless green eyes. She walked into her biology class with Mr. Winston. "How's it going Eli?" A handsome boy named Logan said from next to her. He had blonde hair with green eyes as well. Eli secretly had the biggest crush on him.

"Pretty good." Eli said

_He is so cute! _Eli said to herself as she watched him sit down in the seat behind her. "Okay class, I have a very special announcement for you all today!" Mr. Winston said watching all the kid's eyes light up. He has always been the nicest teacher and when he had a surprise it was usually a good one.

"We are going to have a field trip to…"

Everyone gasped and waited for where they where going to go.

"An island called…. Survival Island. We will be leaving next week so everyone pack up! Be sure to pack sunscreen! Also be sure to pack things for specifying plants and animals in the wild.

_That's weird, survival. That sounds weird. Maybe I shouldn't go. It sounds like something…_

"Getting a suntan, going swimming in bikinis, and secretly making out with your boyfriend." Eli heard a girl named Erica say.

That's when Eli remembered that maybe she could ask out Logan. Maybe she could when they where getting on the bus. Eli thought about this for a long time. She finally (after arguing with herself numerous times) was going to ask Logan out, and go to _Survival Island._

It was the day before they where leaving and it was a Saturday so Eli had time to pack more. She had already packed: a lot of shirts, mostly shorts and skirts (she snuck them in so her mom wouldn't see) her locket from her dad before he died, some cute pajamas, her fuzzy pillow, and a small backpack for when she goes hiking. (She hoped with Logan) She only needed to pack a couple more shorts (because they where staying there for a full seven day week) and a couple bikinis.

That night Eli heard the phone ring. She picked it up. "_I know where you are going tomorrow, and I am going to be there. You better watch your step._"

Then they hung up. Eli sat on her bed motionless.

_Watch your step? _Eli thought. _What is that supposed to mean? It was probably a prank. _

Eli finally got it off her mind and turned off her light to go to sleep.

* * *

Thanks for reading! i hope you enjoy it! it is sort of boring in the beginning but it gets better trust me! 


	2. The ring

Chapter 2

That next morning Eli was so excited! She grabbed her suitcase and put it by her front door. She put on a cute pink tee and some denim shorts. She got everything else ready and was about to walk out the door when she noticed that there was a ring on her bed.

_What is this? Who put this there? _Eli thought to herself. _It is kind of cute! I guess I can wear it to the island. _It was a cool ring with a ruby and gold trimming around the outside of it.

"Eli you are going to be late for the bus if you don't hurry!" Eli's mom said from downstairs.

Eli quickly ran with her suitcase and her other things outside to the bus stop.

Eli quickly ran with her suitcase and her other things outside to the bus stop. She walked onto the bus and looked back to see where Logan was sitting.

It turns out that there was a spot open right next to him! Eli was really excited, so she walked back to his seat. "Hey Eli, are you as excited about this trip as I am?" Logan said with a grin.

"This is going to be so much fun! I can't wait to see all of the beautiful things on the island!" Eli said.

"Ow!" Eli yelled.. Her ring was tightening around her finger.

"Eli! Stay calm I will get Mr. Winston!" Logan said.

Mr. Winston ran to the back of the bus. Eli was crunched up and sobbing from the elaborate pain. "Logan get the wire cutters out of the trunk!" Mr. Winston exclaimed.

Logan ran to the front of the bus to get the wire cutters. "It's gonna be ok Eli. We have to hurry before it cuts off your circulation!"

Logan ran back to give the wire cutters to Mr. Winston. He pushed the cutters under the top of the ring and cut with the top of the cutters. A small amount of blood spattered onto the floor. "AHHHHHHHH! IT HURTS!" Eli screamed as kids scattered around the bus seat.

Mr. Winston tried to cut again and the ring snapped off. "Eli are you ok?" Logan asked with a pale face. (He doesn't really like blood)

"I don't know…the ring just started to get smaller." Eli said with a worried look and remembered that she had never seen that ring before today. Eli sat back down with tissues in her hand so the blood wouldn't get everywhere. "everyone give her some air! Go sit back down." Mr. Winston said.

"Eli are you alright now? You gave us quite a scare back there." Mr. Winston said.

"Yes I am alright now I think." Eli whispered.

After Mr. Winston left Eli looked at Logan. "Logan can I tell you something? Well that ring was on my bed this morning I have never seen it before."

"Wow, that's really weird. Maybe it's a family heirloom or something and your mom or somebody didn't know that it would do that." Logan whispered.

"Yeah, you could be right. I will try and forget about it for a while. Also I have to ask you something?" Eli asked.

"Sure, what do you need?" Logan questioned.

"I was wondering …….."

"Hey look we are at the boat docks!" Logan yelled.

_Oh well, I will ask later when the time is right. _Eli thought. Everyone piled off of the bus to get on the boats.


	3. Falling

Chapter 3

Eli walked off the bus and held the tissue tight around her finger. Most of the blood had stopped already. There must have been10 boats at the docks. Each had a group of6 jumping into them. She was walking around when she remembered she had to find logan! Then she saw a familiar face walk up to her. "HEY EMMA!" Eli said excited!

"I haven't seen you since FOREVER..i didn't know you were in this class! We are going to have so much fun this week!" Eli said while hugging her friend.

"I just got transferred to this class! Emma exclaimed.

After they both hugged each other they said good-bye, but then they got to the island they would find each other and catch up on things. The boats were a pretty good size, but they made you wear a life jacket just in case. Suddenly the boat started going faster and faster. With Eli in the back she was petrified. _What if I fall off! _Eli thought to herself.

She looked at the boat driver with confusion. He seemed normal. He wasn't freaking out or anything! Then the boat was at top speed hitting the waves with maximam force. Eli just closed her eyes and hoped everything would be ok. She tried to stand to hold onto the rail, but she had lost her balance.

Eli could taste the salt water in her mouth. She couldn't breathe. Everything was going black. then someone pulled her out of the water. It was Logan, and soon enough she was out of the water. It turns out that if the boat logan was in hadn't gone by Eli's boat then she would have drowned.

"Why didn't anyone else help me?" Eli screamed still in shock.

"Nobody else could see you or hear you. You weren't screaming or anything. You were just lying there and your jacket was unbuckled. _It was! I didn't unbuckle it! _

"Eli I have to go. I need to get my things ready in the cabin. Bye!" Logan said while picking up his bag and scurrying off and out the door.

After a few hours she had gotton everything unpacked andhad eaten and changed from her wetclotheswas walking out the cabin door to meet Emma. The ocean looked so beautiful and calm. With the waves gently crashing into the sand. She was looking around the the cabingrounds trying to give herself a tour. There was about 12 or 13 cabins. Behind the cabins was a huge jungle of trees and vines that swept down from the trees like snakes.

Then there was the beach, it was so peaceful. Except for one part that had a few sharp rocks. Eli looked up above the trees behind the cabins. There was a huge cliff with a figure standing on top of it. _Who is that? _Eli thought. After a few seconds she realized they were going to jump! "No!" Eli screeched! Then the figure was gone and had jumped from the tall cliff. probably to land on sharp rocks below.

Eli thought that was the worst thing that could have happened on this island, but she was wrong.

* * *

Hey everyone i hope you like this chapter! lilcutie58 


End file.
